8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
List of 8-Bit Theater Comic Scripts/501 - 600
Episode 501: Talk Like a Pirate *Episode 502: Technical Mumbo Jumbo *Episode 503: An Inside Job *Episode 504: Tis a Good Question *Episode 505: Chores of Death *Episode 506: Underappreciated *Episode 507: Looking Back *Episode 508: Insurrection *Episode 509: Just After the Epic Battle... *Episode 510: Geography Lesson *Episode 511: Hey, brother, can you spare a quarter *Episode 512: BRB *Episode 513: Thus Spoke Sardathustra *Episode 514: Cold Shoulder *Episode 515: Cold Hearted *Episode 516: Liberally Bleeding Heart *Episode 517: Ice-capades *Episode 518: Iced *Episode 518.5: So Very Dead *Episode 519: I'll be there for you... *Episode 520: A Cave Inn *Episode 521: Use the targetting computer. That's what it's there for. *Episode 522: The descent into sanity *Episode 523: The Doom That Came to Ice Cave *Episode 524: Facts Concerning the Cultists and Their Families *Episode 525: The Shadow Over Its Mouth *Episode 526: The Unnamable *Episode 527: Imprisoned with the Fools *Episode 528: The Thing on the Edge of the Panel *Episode 529: The Beast in the Cave *Episode 530: The Color Out of Space *Episode 531: Time for a New Space *Episode 532: 20 Power Loaders vs 20 Alien Queens *Episode 533: Countdown to Infinite Crisis *Episode 534: Time Out of Space *Episode 535: Something for Everyone *Episode 536: Savvy Customers *Episode 537: Field Testing *Episode 538: Business as Usual *Episode 539: Everybody remember where we parked. *Episode 540: A Simple Question *Episode 541: Crate Expectations *Episode 542: What do you do with a drunken sailor? *Episode 543: No Loose Ends *Episode 544: Taking Aim *Episode 545: Pattern Recognition *Episode 546: Mysteries of the Sea *Episode 547: We can do more damage that way *Episode 548: Masters of Disguise *Episode 549: One More for the Road *Episode 550: Observations *Episode 551: So Close and yet so Far *Episode 552: Tis a fine vessel *Episode 553: Faces of Evil *Episode 554: Fashion Advice *Episode 555: A Brief History of Time *Episode 556: The Gang’s All Here *Episode 557: It was in the Special Edition *Episode 558: The Red, Shiny, Candy-like Button *Episode 559: Confusion *Episode 560: What a deal! *Episode 561: Making an Example *Episode 562: Happy Landings *Episode 563: The Isles of Cardia *Episode 564: Denouement *Episode 565: Whoa *Episode 566: Spelunk’d! *Episode 567: Paralinguistics *Episode 568: I Need An Adult *Episode 569: What Dragon? *Episode 570: Incredibly Inappropriate *Episode 571: Chicanery, it's not just for Ravnos any more *Episode 572: Items for nothing, quests for free. *Episode 573: A Fabulous Dream Vacation. *Episode 574: Totally Blown Away *Episode 575: Rats Of Unusual Size *Episode 576: Racial Violence *Episode 577: So Many Warriors *Episode 578: One More Look Into The Mind Of Fighter *Episode 579: Little Miracles *Episode 580: Sea Gods Are Pussies *Episode 581: Of Tricksters and Thieves *Episode 582: Trickery, trickery, trickery. *Episode 583: Memes don’t start themselves, people! *Episode 584: Let’s Make A Deal *Episode 585: A Lofty Goal *Episode 586: This is for, like, three of you. *Episode 587: Penetrating Research *Episode 588: On The Other Side *Episode 589: Jam Session *Episode 590: Getting Directions *Episode 591: Hypothetically Speaking Again... *Episode 592: Black Mage is pining. *Episode 593: A three-way tie in the Stupid Race *Episode 594: Bad Timing *Episode 595: The State Of Affairs *Episode 596: Prepped! *Episode 597: International Intrigue! *Episode 598: Interdimensional Intrigue! *Episode 599: Professor Bladekowski? No, it’s… *Episode 600: Lots of fantasy settings have a north. Category: Comic Scripts 501-600